


I'll Follow You To Hell

by Little_Lady_K



Category: American Satan, Andy Black - Fandom, Ben Bruce - Fandom, The Relentless
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_K/pseuds/Little_Lady_K
Summary: After hearing of the death of her older brother, Ricky, manager for The Relentless, Beth flys to LA to confront the man she holds responsible, Leo Donavon. Of course, tempers and feelings flair and after an unfortunate run in with drummer Dylan, Beth doesn't know what to do when Leo tells her he loves her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, at the beginning of a new fic! This is based off of, and takes place after the events in American Satan. Will try to put is as much detail as possible, but you don't really need to have seen the film for it to make sense. 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Beth hung up her phone, almost dropping it from how badly her hands were shaking. She sat down heavily on the edge of her bed and dug the heels of her hands into her eyes, then brought her hands to her mouth and screamed into her fists.

“Beth, sweetheart what’s happened?”

Her roommate Jess poked her head into Beth’s room when she heard her scream, looking a mix between confused, scared and worried.

“That was Leo……it’s Ricky……He…”

Beth broke down into tears and Jess was by her side in an instant, wrapping her arms around the red-heads slim waist.

“He’s dead, Jess. Ricky’s dead!”

Jess went with Beth as she crumpled to the floor, holding her friend until she finally stopped crying and passed out. Jess easily lifted Beth up, and gently placed her on her bed. Beth was a very small girl. Beth had issues with her weight and self-confidence as a child and had developed an eating disorder. It plagued her well into her teen years and now at twenty-one, she was starting to get better. Beth was still extremely skinny, but still well-endowed due to being a chubby child growing up, much like her big brother, Ricky. She had big, bright, innocent hazel eyes and her red hair fell to just below her waist.

  
**********************

 

Leo Donovan pocketed his phone, the tears already beginning to fall and staining his cheeks. Calling his best friends little sister to tell her that her brother was dead was something he hoped he would never have to do.

“Leo, come on, Elias wants to see us.”

“Coming Vic, sorry, I had to call Beth. She…she needed to hear about Ricky from a friend, not some random police officer.”

“Who’s Beth?”

Leo forgot that the rest of The Relentless didn’t know anything about Ricky’s family, he was very private in that aspect. Plus, the two of them decided long before the band started that Beth was having nothing to do with them. They didn’t want her getting dragged into the sex, drugs and rock and roll environment. He turned to Vic, rhythm guitarist, with a native American background, Vic was tall, had long, black hair and brown eyes.

“Beth is Ricky’s little sister, she’s seven years younger than he is and still lives back home in England. We’ve known each other since we were kids. Ricky and I, we both agreed that we didn’t want Beth anywhere near this environment, she’s just a kid. Too easily influenced. The last thing we wanted was for her to be around a bunch of rock stars and drugs and drinking.”

“Dude…I had no idea. Poor kid…how…how did she take it?”

Rolling his eyes, Leo shouldered past Vic and out to the awaiting car, tucking himself into the corner and avoiding eye contact with everyone else.

“I’m sorry Leo, that was a dumb question.”

Without looking at Vic, Leo grasped his knee and squeezed it gently.

“S’ok, she took it about as well as you’d expect.”

“Is she coming out…?”

“Is who coming out?”

Drummer Dylan James, swung into the car next to Vic and asked excitedly. Dylan was tanned with short, dark hair and bright blue eyes. He was also a total womanizer and the last thing Leo wanted was Dylan knowing anything about Beth.

“Ricky’s mom, you know, to say goodbye. But no, she can’t come out, it doesn’t matter. Ricky hasn’t spoken to her in years.”

“That’s a shame.”

Leo wipes his eyes again as finally Johnny gets into the car and they head off to the owner of their record label, Elias’s house.

  
**********************

 

Once she came around after crying herself to exhaustion, Beth grabbed her laptop off the floor and booked a flight to Los Angeles. She threw her clothes into the hamper and jumped into the shower, letting the hot water wash over her and relax her. Once out of the shower and dry, Beth threw on her black, ripped skinny jeans, and a dark purple tank top, finishing off her outfit with her black, scuffed up Converse and a messy bun. Going back into the bathroom and applying a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, then grabbing her make up bag and throwing it on her bed. She pulled her suitcase from underneath it and opened it up, barely noticing her friend re-entering the room. Jess leant against the door frame and watched her friend with a concerned face as she threw clothes into a suitcase on her bed.

“Honey…what are you doing?”

“Packing…what does it look like I’m doing?”

Beth rolled her eyes and threw her _The Relentless_ hoodie, and the Access All Areas pass Ricky sent her for her birthday last year, two items that would be very useful in getting her into their shows and backstage.

“I can see that, but…why?”

“I’m going to L.A. I want to say goodbye.”

She didn’t tell Jess the real reason, her friend would try to stop her if she did.

“Do you really think that’s a good idea, Beth? Ricky always said…”

“Yeah well Ricky’s dead!”

Beth takes a deep breath and throws a pair of heels into her suitcase before shutting it. She places the bag on the floor and pulls the handle up, looking at Jess.

“Jess, I love you but I…I need to do this. Leo has been there for me and Ricky our whole lives, now it’s my turn to be there for him.”

“How are you even going to find him? L.A is huge, babe.”

Beth giggles and pulls out her phone, showing it to Jess.

“Leo never turned the ‘Find My iPhone’ feature off. I always know exactly where he is. I’m going to surprise him.”

Jess rolls her eyes and pulls Beth into a hug, squeezing her tightly until she hugs back. She pulls away and holds Beth at arms length, looking her over then letting go of her hands and going to her closet.

“Here, put this on. We both know you get cold, even when it’s 90 degrees out.”

Beth accepts the black blazer Jess hands her and puts it on.

“Thanks, Jess. I promise I’ll be careful. I’ll text you when I land.”

With a kiss to Jess’s cheek she’s gone, out to the awaiting Uber to head to the airport.

  
*****************  


Leo cried the whole way through the meeting with Elias. Johnny, Vic, Lily and Dylan all exchanging concerned looks as he didn’t say anything. It had been months since Ricky died, they’d played a world tour which had been hard on all of them, especially Johnny and Leo. Johnny with his heroin problems, and Leo grieving over Ricky.

“Leo, we…we can take the time off if you want. Play Hellfest then just relax for a while.”

Johnny says quietly, trying not to freak him out, everyone worried about how fragile Leo is right now. Johnny is tall and skinny, with short black hair, lip and nose piercing and covered in tattoos.

“No, time off is the last thing I need right now okay? It’s fine, seriously you guys, I’m fine. This is what Ricky would have wanted. I’m not the one with the problem here, shouldn’t we be talking about Lily’s blatantly obvious drug problem? At least Johnny is clean now.”

“I’m not the one with the fucking problem, I have my habit under control. We’re concerned about you and all the crying you’re doing, Leo.”

Lily shoots back, the tone of her voice the only thing giving away that he’s unsettled her. Leo looks up as Johnny and Lily stare at him, Lily’s face impassive but Johnny looking lightly irritated.

“Fuck you, Lily.”

He almost growls at her.

“You wish.”

“I thought that was Johnny’s job.”

Leo can’t help himself, the words are out of his mouth before he can stop.

“Low blow, dude. Unfucking called for. You’re grieving, and we get it okay? But there’s no reason to be a fucking asshole about it.”

Leo turns his head away from Johnny, can hear the hurt in his voice, doesn’t need to see it on his face.

“Sorry…guys I’m sorry, it’s been a rough couple of days and I’m not sleeping and…”

Vic, ever the voice of reason, slings an arm around Leo’s shoulders.

“It’s okay dude, we get it. We’re all tired. We’ve got the rest of today and tomorrow off, it’ll give us all a chance to refresh yeah?”

“Yeah, sure. Rest……”

Leo goes quiet again after that and Vic and Johnny have a hissed whispering conversation that Leo doesn’t want to here while Dylan and Lily talk about sexual conquests they’re planning for the next couple of days.

  
************  


The flight to L.A was mostly uneventful, aside from a bit of turbulence and a hell of a bumpy landing but using money that Ricky had been sending to her, Beth flew 1st Class and slept for the majority of it.

“Welcome to Los Angeles, Miss Rollins.”

The flight attendant smiles and sounds a little bit too friendly to Beth and she can sense his eyes on her as she walks off the plane. Initially, Beth’s plan had been to use the pass Ricky had sent to get her backstage for a show, but upon further investigation it seemed that Leo was at home, and had the rest of the day and tomorrow off, so the plan changed. Beth went straight to the hotel she had booked, not too far from Leo’s place, and showered. She sat on the edge of her bed in her towel and pulled her phone out, Jess picking up almost straight away.

“Beth! Thank god, I was getting worried. How was the flight? You okay?”

“Yes Mum, I’m fine. Just wanted to get to the hotel and shower. I’m gonna get dressed then head to Leo’s.”

“Does he know you’re there?”

Beth smiles to herself an stands up, opening her suitcase on the bed and deciding on the outfit she’s going to wear to Leo’s.

“No, it’s going to be a complete surprise. I gotta go, I’ll call you later.”

“Okay, be safe, Beth.”

“I will, I’ll call you when I’m with Leo.”

Signing off Beth dropped her phone on her bed and got dressed. She put on a pair of black denim short shorts with fishnet stockings and black, knee high boots. Pairing the outfit with a dark purple, sparkly tank top with spaghetti straps and her black blazer. Shoving her phone, some cash, her I.D and her bank card into her pocket, Beth checked her appearance in the mirror before heading out of the hotel to hail a taxi. Once outside the home the Leo apparently owned, Beth checked to make sure he was still there before walking up to the front door, taking a deep breath and knocking.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth meets Dylan, but is that going to be a good or a bad thing?

Beth swallowed nervously and knocked on the door, shoving her hands in her pockets once she’d done it.

“About time you got back! It shouldn’t take that long……you’re not Leo.”

Not expecting Dylan to open the door, and definitely not expecting him to be shirtless, Beth opened and closed her mouth a few times but didn’t say anything. Dylan looker her up and down and smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

“You’re a lot prettier than Leo. I’m Dylan, what’s your name gorgeous?”  
“Beth……is Leo here?”

Dylan shakes his head and reaches out to put an arm around Beth’s shoulders, pulling her into the house and closing the door behind them. Beth jumps a little bit from the sound of the door closing and Dylan giggles in her ear.

“Just the door closing, no need to be scared. Leo should be back soon and it makes no sense for you to stand out there in the cold.”

Beth shrugs Dylan’s arm off of her shoulders and turns to face him, not at all comfortable with the way he’s looking at her. She starts backing up slowly, but Dylan follows, looking very much like a cat stalking a canary.

“I…I really don’t mind waiting for him outside.”  
“Nonsense, baby, its okay, Dylan’s gonna take care of you.”

Dylan closes the gap between them and crowds Beth up against the wall. She squeaks and drops her head, biting her lip. Dylan tips her head up with a finger under her chin and smiles at her.

“I’m not gonna hurt you. Come over here and sit down, I’ll get you something to drink.”

Beth doesn’t really get the chance to argue with Dylan as he pulls her over to the couch and sits her down. He squeezes Beth’s shoulder and disappears to make her a drink and Beth picks at her nails nervously.

“Here you go, sweetie. How do you know Leo anyway?”  
“Thanks, Dylan. Um, I…um, we grew up together.”

Beth takes a sip of her drink and shudders at how strong it is, Dylan smirking at her over the rim of his own glass. With shaking hands, Beth puts her drink down on the coffee table and stands, adjusting her shirt that Dylan has managed to nudge off of her shoulder.

“Where’s your bathroom?”  
“Just down the hall, 3rd door on your left.”

Flashing Dylan a quick smile, Beth stands up and heads to the bathroom. She runs the tap and tries to calm her breathing down.

“Where the fuck are you, Leo?”

She says to herself and sways a little bit. The drink Dylan gave her was definitely a lot stronger than she thought it was and Beth makes the decision that she isn’t going to drink anymore of it. Taking a final deep breath, Beth heads back out to where Dylan is waiting for her, sitting on the couch and smoking something that’s definitely not tobacco.

“So Leo didn’t say anything about having a hot friend of his coming to visit, Beth.”  
“He uh, he doesn’t know I’m here. I was planning on surprising him. Do you know where he is?”

Dylan blows the smoke into Beth’s face and shrugs.

“He was going for pizza, shouldn’t be too much longer. You look hot, why don’t you take this off?”

Beth instead pulls her blazer closer around herself and shakes her head, Dylan just smiles and pushes it off her shoulders anyway. Beth opens her mouth to complain but doesn’t get the chance to because Dylan kisses her. She squeaks and pulls away, pushing him off her and standing up.

“Where are you going, cutie? I wasn’t done kissing you yet.”  
“You’re sweet, Dylan, and you’re cute, but I’m not interested.”

The front door opens and Beth sighs with relief, turning her head to smile at Leo. She doesn’t actually get to see his face though, because Dylan goes for her again, pushing her up against the wall and kissing her again. Beth gets her hands between them and pushes hard at Dylan’s chest but she’s not strong enough. When Dylan shoves his tongue in her mouth Beth bites it and pulls away, Dylan smirking and then slapping her across the face.

“You like it rough, huh? I can oblige to that.”  
“Dylan please…don’t.”

As soon as Leo hears Beth’s voice he puts the pizzas down on the table and rushes over to pull Dylan off Beth, who he’s desperately trying to kiss again.

“Touch her again, and I’ll kill you.”

Leo growls in Dylan’s face and pushes him hard in the chest. Dylan puts his hands up in surrender and goes for the pizza Leo put down on the table. Leo lifts Beth’s chin with his thumb and frowns at the rapidly forming bruise on her cheek.

“How did you find me babydoll?”  
“You never turned off _Find My iPhone._ Leo.”

Beth tightly wraps her arms around Leo’s waist and buries her head in his chest. Leo wraps his arms around her just as tightly, frowning again at how small she is. Last time he spoke to her she had her eating disorder under control, but Leo is not convinced that she still does.

“I don’t……I don’t feel so good.”  
“I got you, Beth. It’s okay.”

Leo picks Beth up, she’s falling asleep in his arms and glares at Dylan as he passes. He takes Beth down to his bedroom and puts her on his bed, pulling off her shoes and covering her with his jacket. Leo stalks back down to the lounge room, where Dylan is sitting on the couch eating pizza and Leo smacks him across the back of the head.

“Please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did to her.”  
“I only gave her a little and I was just trying to loosen her up. Thanks for coming in and cutting my lunch, dude. Who is she?”

Running a hand through his hair, Leo sits down on the couch next to Dylan and sighs. He really didn’t want Beth around any of his band, but now he doesn’t really have a choice.

“She’s Ricky’s sister.”’  
“Shit dude, does she know?”  
“Yeah, I called her and told her the other day. That’s why Beth is here if I had to guess. We’re as good as family. Ricky is going to kill me for Beth being here, neither of us ever wanted her around all of this.”

Leo turns the TV onto MTV while he and Dylan eat, saving some pizza for Beth and watching the clock. After about an hour, Beth, now wearing the jacket Leo covered her with wanders back in, curling up in his lap.

“Hey Baby, how’re you feeling?”  
“My head hurts. Did he drug me?”  
“Yes.”

Leo answers through gritted teeth and Beth giggles into his chest and kisses him on the cheek. Dylan is in the kitchen and Beth walks slowly over to him and taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and smiles at Beth, albeit a little nervously.

“Hey Kid…I…”

Dylan doesn’t get to finish his sentence and Leo looks over at the sound of Beth’s palm connecting sharply with the side of Dylan’s face.

“Don’t ever call me ‘kid’ again, Dylan. And if you ever try to date-rape drug me again, I’ll make you regret it. Okay?”  
“You’re incredibly unnerving for someone so tiny, Beth. I’m sorry.”

Beth smiles and accepts the hand that Dylan offers her to shake and then hugs him, taking him completely by surprise and kissing him on the cheek. She looks over her shoulder at Leo and winks at him and Leo rolls his eyes.

“I can be scary when I want to be, even though I’m, as you put it ‘tiny’. I never used to be, it took me a long time and an eating disorder to get on top of it. But I have that under control now too, you want to make me a drink without roofies this time?”  
“You got it, like I said, I’m sorry.”

Beth shrugs and goes back over to Leo, sitting in his lap again and Leo wraps his arms protectively around her.

“You promise you have your eating disorder under control still? You’re thinner than you were when me and Ricky left.”  
“I got sick a few months ago, I was in the hospital, it was why I didn’t come to the show. I did wonder why you and Ricky never called or came to see me. He was already gone wasn’t he?”  
“This isn’t the time or the place to talk about this, love. I didn’t see a bag by the door, is this all you flew over here with? I really thought Jess was more responsible than this.”

Leo knew he’d get a smile out of Beth when he brought up her roommate, Jess was all Beth would ever talk about when she and Ricky spoke on the phone. The thought of Ricky brings Leo’s excitement at having Beth in his arms down a little and he can feel the tears that spring to his eyes.

“Don’t be silly, I bought clothes you looney, they’re in my bag at the hotel.”  
“Hotel? No way, not a chance in hell. Even the safe hotels in LA aren’t safe, you can stay here with me and Dylan. Give me your room key and Dylan and I will go and get your stuff.”

Beth opens her mouth to protest but there’s a knock on the door before she has the chance to speak.

“I got it.”  
“So much for keeping you a secret.”

Leo kisses the side of Beth’s head and moves her off his lap and onto the seat next to him instead, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and holding her hand with the other.

“So, this is the infamous Beth that none of us have heard anything about. You’re a lot prettier in person than the pictures Leo has on his old Facebook of you guys. I’m…”  
“…Vic, yeah, I know. My brother used to talk about how sweet you were all the time. It’s nice to finally meet you in person.”

Beth stands up and gives Vic a hug and pulls him down onto the couch with her and starts playing with the rings on his fingers.

“Right, room key please. Vic, would you mind staying here with Beth while Dylan and I go and get her stuff from her hotel?”  
“Wait, don’t I get a choice in where I’m staying? I’m an adult, Leo, I don’t need a babysitter. You guys have enough to worry about without me cramping your style.”

Dylan and Leo laugh together and Vic smirks knowingly.

“Dylan has no style to begin with so you’re not cramping anything there, and if you think I’m going to lose another Rollins sibling you’re out of your mind. Hand it over, kiddo.”

Beth reluctantly hands over the key to her hotel room, but catches Leo’s hand before he moves it away. She backhands him hard across the face while she has a grip on him and goes for another one but Vic pulls her off before she can.

“You know how I feel about that word, Leo. You should know better than that.”  
“She’s feisty, I like her. I’ll hang out with Beth while you guys go get her stuff.”

Vic turns to Beth and pulls her back down onto the couch with him.

“I have so many embarrassing pictures and stories to share with you.”

Beth giggles and rolls her eyes then turns to look over the back of the couch.

“Shouldn’t you two be going?”

She says cheekily, turning back to face Vic. Leo and Dylan watch the two of them animatedly talking with a lot of hand gestures and laughter. Leo smiles fondly at the little girls he’s watched grow up, thinking hard about what his true feelings are for her.

“You’re driving. Let’s go loser, I wanna get back before he tells too many embarrassing stories.”

Leo catches the car keys Dylan throws to him, and with one more glance at Beth, follows him out of the house and to the car.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan deals with the fall out of his actions with Beth, and Beth fills Vic in on a little bit of history.

“He hit you, didn’t he? Dylan is an ass, Beth, I’m sorry.”

Vic cups Beth’s cheek and strokes his thumb over the bruises on her cheek from Dylan slapping her. Beth takes his hand away and shrugs.

“I’ve had worse, and it was the roofies I took exception to more than anything. Is that a normal thing for him?”  
“Dylan’s not so good at the communication side of things, don’t take that the wrong way though yeah? He wouldn’t have done anything to you without your permission, it’s just his way of trying to get you to relax.”

Beth rolls her eyes and giggles, bringing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head on her knees.

“Vic…can I ask you a kind of personal question?”

Beth turns her head to the side so she’s looking at Vic, but leaves her head where it is. Vic starts carding a hand through her hair, smiling at Beth when she practically starts purring and nods.

“Shoot.”  
“You have a girlfriend, right? Is that hard to like, keep up when you’re on tour?”  
“Nah, she comes out with me on tour. I’ve always been brought up to treat a woman right, so even if she didn’t come everything between us would be fine. What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

Vic squeezes Beth’s arm to try and encourage her to keep talking, noticing that she looks like she’s going to shut herself off and stop talking.

“I’ve seen the way that Leo is with you, did you guys ever fool around?”

Beth laughs and shakes her head, running a hand through her hair and rubbing the bruise on her jaw from where Dylan hit her.

“Leo’s like a brother to me, it’d be weird if it was anything else. The only time he and Ricky have ever fought was when Ricky punched Leo for kissing me. That was on my 16th birthday and we were all drunk.”

Vic raises an eyebrow and prompts Beth to continue and she laughs then launches into the story.

******

_Ricky passed his little sister the blunt, reaching over to ruffle her hair as he did. Beth scowled at him and fixes it, taking a long hit from the joint and passing it to Leo. Beth blushes as Leo’s fingers brush hers and looks away so Ricky doesn’t notice._

_“Are you having a good birthday, Beth? Sorry we didn’t take you out and do something.”  
“Are you kidding? I get to spend my birthday with my two best friends in the whole world, I wouldn’t trade anything for this.”_

_Beth leans over and kisses her big brother sloppily on the cheek, catching the bottle of bourbon before it falls over. Ricky wipes his cheek and sticks his tongue out at his little sister. He ruffles her hair again before getting up to go to the bathroom, leaving Beth and Leo alone._

_“I don’t remember if I told you this before, but, you look beautiful tonight sweetheart. I mean, you always look beautiful, but tonight, you’re fucking gorgeous.”  
“Thanks, Leo. You’re pretty alright yourself you know.”_

_Leo cups Beth’s cheek and leans forward, placing a soft, sweet kiss to her lips._

_“Happy Birthday Baby.”_

_He kissed her forehead and pulls away from Beth but she chases him, climbing into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. Beth crushes their lips together, shoving her tongue in Leo’s mouth when he gasps in surprise. He wraps his arms around Beth’s waist and pulls her closer, Beth whimpering a little when she feels Leo’s hard-on pressed against her ass._

_“Fuck, Leo.”  
“You taste so good, Beth.”_

_Leo tangled a hand in Beth’s hair and pulled her head to the side so he could get at her neck, biting and kissing his way down her jaw and sucking a bruise just below her ear._

_“What the FUCK is going on here?!”_

_Beth practically squeaked as she was pulled off Leo by her brother and pushed away from him._

_“Go to your room, Beth. Now.”_  
“Ricky you don’t……”  
“Now.”

********

“When I came down for breakfast the next morning Leo wouldn’t even look at me. Took about 6 months before he’d even shake my hand. I don’t know what Ricky said to him, but my brother can be pretty scary when he wants to be.”

Vic laughs and nods, wiping the tears from Beth’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“Yeah, Ricky could be scary. Tell me about him? What was he like when you were growing up?”  
“Funny, adventurous. Always telling stories about how he was going to be the manager of the biggest band in the world one day. Crazy protective too. I don’t think I ever had a boyfriend that my brother approved of, or a boyfriend in general. Believe it or not, I was actually really overweight as a kid, had an eating disorder that took a long time to get under control. Ricky and Leo…they were always getting into trouble, especially when we were at school. I always had to bail them out too, go to the headmaster’s office and convince him to let them off.”

Beth heads down to Leo’s bedroom to retrieve her phone, coming back to sit with Vic on the couch. She opens her photo gallery and passes it to Vic.

“This is you? Wow Beth, you looked so different back then. You have everything under control now?”  
“Yeah, mostly. I mean, everyone slips up every now and then. Only reason I’m so tiny at the moment is because I got sick a few months ago, I’m trying to get everything back under control.”

Vic puts his arm around Beth and gives a little squeeze.

“It’s really sweet that you’ve been there for them, like they looked out for you. Can I ask you a personal question now?  
“Of course you can.”  
“Why didn’t we know anything about you? You know everything about us.”

Beth chews thoughtfully on her lip for a minute, stretching her legs out and turning to sit sideways and face Vic.

“Ricky…he…he never wanted me to be around all of the sex, drugs, and rock’n’roll, you know? I’m his kid sister, he’s always protected me. That was easier for him to do if I’m not around all the bad stuff.”  
“He did a good job of that. You hungry? Pretty sure there’s pizza in the fridge, I don’t think Leo & Dylan eat anything else to be honest.”

Vic gets up, offering Beth a hand and the two of them heading to the kitchen and raiding the fridge for beer and pizza and heading back to the couch.

 

“You know that I wouldn’t have hurt her, right?”

Leo doesn’t answer Dylan, just gives him a sideways glance as they head up to Beth’s room at the hotel. It was a relatively ‘safe’ hotel, but Leo would sleep better at night knowing that Beth was where he could see her. He was worried about letting Dylan be anywhere near Beth, but he’d rather her be with him than at a hotel.

“Leo?”  
“Shouldn’t have drugged her, Dylan.”

Leo rolls his eyes and unlocks Beth’s hotel room door, holding it open for Dylan to follow him through.

“So are you sweet on her?”  
“On Beth?”  
“Who else?”

Dylan shrugs as if it’s obvious who he was talking about and Leo just glares at him, refusing to give him any sort of answer. He puts all of Beth’s clothes back in the small suitcase by the bed and retrieves her toothbrush out of the bathroom.

“So are you?”  
“She’s like my sister, dude.”  
“So she’s fair game then.”

Leo turns around sharply and shoves Dylan up against the hotel room wall by the front of his shirt.

“Don’t even go there, dude. Keep away from her.”

Dylan puts his hands up in surrender and Leo lets go of him, leaving the hotel room and waiting for Dylan to grab Beth’s suitcase and follow him. Fixing his shirt, Dylan rights him and picks up Beth’s suitcase, obediently getting into the elevator with Leo but not saying anything.

“I mean it Dylan, she’s off limits.”  
“Message received loud and clear, stay away from Beth.”

Leo sighs and runs a hand through his hair, throwing Dylan an apologetic smile and jumping in the car. They don’t speak on the way back to the house, Dylan going straight inside when they get back to the house, leaving Leo to grab Beth’s suitcase.

“Where’s the hot chick?”  
“Asleep. Think her flight tired her out. I’m gonna head home, give Beth my number would you Leo?”  
“Sure thing. Thanks for looking after her, Vic.”

Vic smiles at Leo and accepts the hugs that he’s offered and heads out, waving at Dylan over his shoulder as he goes.

“I’m gonna head to bed, Dylan. Thank you for coming with me to the hotel.”  
“Anything for you. Night.”

Leo takes Beth’s suitcase down to his bedroom and smiles at Beth asleep in his bed. He strips off and looks at Beth for a minute, trying to work out what to do next.

“Stop staring at me and get in here.”

Beth pulls the covers back without opening her eyes and rolls over to make room for him. Once he’s in bed, Beth gives Leo a whole 30 seconds to get comfortable before she’s curling into him, resting her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. Leo kisses the top of her head and starts running his hand up and down her back.

“I missed you while you were off being a rock star.”  
“I know, I missed you too.”

Leo fits his fingers under Beth’s chin and lifts her head up and softly presses his lips to hers.

“Get some sleep, baby, you’re exhausted.”  
“Night, Leo. I…I love you.”  
“I love you too, baby. Now get some sleep.”

Beth sits up to kiss Leo once and then snuggles back into his chest and closing her eyes to sleep.


End file.
